fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred's Mom Is Missing
Fred's Mom is Missing is the 18th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on July 3, 2008. Description Fred's mom hasn't come back home from the bar since Fred had his play date with Bertha. At first Fred is extremely happy, but then reality hits! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred, and I'm kind of worried right now. Because you know how my mom was at the bar last week when I was with Bertha? Well she hasn't came back yet! I mean, I left with Bertha, but my mom hasn't came back. My mom told me that if she is gone for three days, then it's okay; but if she's gone for more than five days, I have to notify the police. And it's been like a week! (realizing, smiling) Wait a sec. If I don't have a mom, that means I can do anything I want! ("Watch How I Do This" music plays) Fred: I'm gonna cut up my mom's favorite panty hose! (laughs sadistically when cuts his mom's panty hose) Fred: My mom always used to get mad at me whenever I did this. (Fred does the jig when his legs kick up from side to side, camera zooms in on Fred) Fred: (at the bathroom, to the medication) Bye, bye, medication! (drops the medication in the toilet and flushes it) HA HA HA HAAAA! (suddenly frantic) Oh, my God, what if the toilet gets clogged now? Then when I go potty, it won't flush. (at his mom's bedroom) I'm gonna jump all over my mom's bed. (screams when he's jumping on his mom's bed, back in the bathroom) I'll never have to get locked up in this cage ever again! My mom use to lock me in there whenever I did BAD stuff. Sometimes, she kept me in there for over three days. (in the shower) I'm gonna take a shower with clothes on. (closes the door, but then opens it again) Wait. That'd be kinda stupid. (out of the shower) Then I just get my Fred shirt wet, and it'd be totally stupid. I'm gonna put on my mom's deodorant. (sprays deodorant on his chest) Eww, it smells like a man! I'm gonna shave my face just like my mom does every morning. (puts shaving cream around his face, laughing, the get a little bit nervous) Here I go... (tries to shave with the shaver, but then cuts on his left cheek) OWWWWW! I cut my face! (puts his hands on his cheeks, camera zooms to Fred, screaming) (back in the living room) Fred: Oh my gosh, it's almost dinner time. I wonder my mom's making inside the kitchen... (remembering that his mom is not in his house) Oh, my garnet. My mom's not even here to make me supper, breakfast, or lunch. I mean, usually she'd just made me a TV dinner, but still. I don't know how to work the microwave. Oh my God, who's gonna tuck me in for bed, read me bedtime stories, listen to me when I have problems, and all that stuff? Wait, my mom never even did any of that when she was here. But who cares?! I still want my mom to come back! I mean, my dad's already in the state pen, so I don't want my mom to be gone too! But I am NOT gonna tell the police that my mom's missing. Because if I tell the police that she's missing, then they're gonna put me into a foster home. So I'm just gonna make fliers and post them around town and hopefully someone will find her. (showing the flier) Okay, this is what the flier's gonna look like. (reads) "My Mom Is Missing. Help!" And I even drew a picture of her so they can find her better. Okay. Well, I'm really scared right now because of my mom doesn't come back soon, what if that guy from YouTube comes over here and I'm all home alone?! It's like a child predator's dream to have a kid home alone. Okay, well I have to post the fliers around my town, so I think I'm gonna have to go. But if you're watching this and you think you've seen my mom, please tell me! If you wanna know what she looks like; she's fat, she has a big nose, her hair's at shoulder length-it's kinda scraggly. She really dosen't take care of herself. A common place you can find my mom is obviously the bar. You can also my mom's standing on corners, wearing revealing outfits. She's never really told me why she does that, but she said it somehow makes her money. Who knows? Okay, well I really gotta hang up all these fliers now. So I gotta go. Bye. (To Be Continued...) (MUSIC: "Watch How I Do This" Performed by Kev Blaze Featuring Krayzie Bone © 2008 Blue Image Entertainment www.KevBlaze.com) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) People take their moms for granted. (youtube.com/Fred) Fred: (offscreen, sadly)'' ''I WANT MY MOM! Characters * Fred Figglehorn Category:Videos